A new world, a new begining
by Zeronix
Summary: This is sort of my version of how bitbeasts came to be and became known as bit beasts, as well as the beybladers that use them. It is my original story, with characters. May contain yaoi later Probably wont. Please dont steal character names. SLOW UPDATE


**THIS IS ONLY THE STARTER PART **

**MAIN CHARACTER(s)**

Name: Zephyr Rosealia

Age: 19

Looks: Blonde hair with a black undertone. Jade green eyes.

Hobbies: Beyblading, Guitar and babysitting Marla.

Other: He has been beyblading for a year in a half, he started when the game was hardly known, he is fairly good. He has a twin brother (WHO MAY OR MAY NOT BE IN THIS STORY ;)

Beyblade: Black with red fireball markings

Bitbeast: (Yet to be revealed) A white Phoenix with blood red tips on the bottom feathers of his wings and tips of tail. Has red Chest armor and Helmet. Gold eyes and a gold gem on helmet.

Bit Name: Anarchy.

--

**OTHER CHARACTERS**

Name: marla green

age: six

look: black hair with pink eyes

Relation: Is babysat by Zephyr

--

**PICTURE LINKS**

Zephyr and Marla : i27./albums/c182/Zeronix/edits/zepmar.jpg

Anarchy: i27./albums/c182/Zeronix/edits/anarchy.jpg

--

Zephyr, Marla,Anarchy and story (c) Zeronix aka me

Kinoyokai (c) Kyon (my msn Friend and am aware its a japanese word)

Please dont steal

--

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN BEYBLADE

--

_ Once long ago in a world called KinoYokai lived various types of monsters. They all lived Happily and relatively peacefully together until that changed. Over the course of a century their world, their home began to die, dissolve and fade away until it eventually went poof. This action sent all the occupants of Kinoyokai to earth in a spirit like form, which soon gained the name Bit beasts._

The time is now 2001 the spirits of kinoyokai have been trapped dormant in objects for a year now. Around the world kids have started a new game, a game called Beyblade. A limited amount of kids have found the trapped beasts and only used them as accessories and "power" and not treating them like the being that they are, but that will soon change when a group of kids learn the truth behind Bit beasts and change how they are viewed.

A young girl by the name of Marla was walking the beach shore, when she stumbles across a shell that when she picked it up she noticed it had a phoenix that appeared to be carved into it, the moment she saw it she giggled and knew exactly who to give the item to. Her sitter Zephyr was watching her from a distance and smiled when the little girl ran over yelling.

"ZEPHY, ZEPHY" Marla called, the male watching her nods and waits for her to get closer before asking. "Yes?" Zephyr asked the small girl and he kneels to her level. "LOOK" she yelled at him thrusting the shell into his face practically, the teen picked it up and looked noticing the phoenix carved into the shell, unaware of the glow it did when he touched it, seeing as he had held it into the sun. "Keep it, K?" Marla said to him in her little six year old accent which caused the male to laugh as he put the shell into a pocket which he knew it would be safe in as he picked up the little girl easily and started to head home. "How about a movie while we wait for your mommy and daddy?" he asked only to receive a nod and squeal as they got to the sidewalk heading to the little girls house. That night Zephyr went home and sat on his bed, he currently had the house to himself so he wasnt expecting any interrupons as he listening to his music and stared at the shell that the little girl had given him.

"What a unique shell, and awesome phoenix carved into it." He said as he set the shell on his dresser next to his beloved beyblade, while getting ready for bed he again was unaware of the glow that the shell made in his presence. When he turned around it had stopped glowing. Zephyr crawled into his queen sized bed, his music playing just loud enough to be kind of lull him to sleep, his room decorated with drawings he had done and a few posters of phoenixs and a few wolves his two favorite types of creatures. "I wish I could be stronger..i want a beyblade thats stronger" he said looking at his blade before he fell asleep.

--

HOPE YOU LIKE

Zephyr, Marla,Anarchy and story (c) Zeronix aka me

Kinoyokai (c) Kyon (my msn Friend and am aware its a japanese word)


End file.
